ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Belkar Leashed
}} Roy reveals the Greater Mark of Justice which has been put on Belkar. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (also as illusion) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Jaemin * An Azure City Guardsman Transcript Durkon: Ye got Belkar released? Have ye gone daft?? Belkar: Hey, and a happy "Good Morning" to you, too, loser. Roy: Not released, per se... More like, "out on bail". Roy: He'll still be tried for killing that guard, but I was able to convince Shojo that it was in his best interest to schedule that trial for a later date. Roy: Like, for example, the week AFTER we finish off Xykon. Roy: Until then, he's been remanded to my custody, and his split of the treasure will go towards paying for the guard to be raised. Durkon: Aren't ye afraid he'll try to escape at some point? Like, in tha next 10 minutes? Roy: I have a little mystical help there, actually. Roy: Vaarsuvius, do me a favor. Come over here and scan Belkar for magic. Varsuvius: Detect Magic! A purple ray shines from V's eyes, revealing a mystical blue glyph glowing on Belkar's forehead. Roy: See the blue rune on his forehead? It's called the "Mark of Justice", and it'll be there until his trial. Belkar: They couldn't have put it on my arm or something, no. That would be too easy. Roy: The mark is a powerful curse that stays dormant—unless Belkar violates the terms of his release. Vaarsuvius: And what constitutes those terms, precisely? Roy: One, he can't deal lethal damage to any living creature within the bounds of any city, town or village. Roy: Two, he can't ever be more than one mile from my position. Roy: And three, he can't piss me off too bad, because I have a command word that can activate it. Roy: If the curse is activated, he'll get sicker and sicker until he'll be incapable of hurting anyone. It's the perfect deterrent. Belkar: I just want it to go on record that I can still knock someone's teeth out with nonlethal damage, so no one get ideas or anything. Vaarsuvius: Perish the thought. Elan: Wow, Roy, Miko is sure going to flip when she hears that Belkar's been released Roy: Actually, uh, we're going to keep this little arrangement here to ourselves. Roy: In order to keep his paladins from going nuts, Shojo isn't telling anyone about this deal. Roy: Belkar has to keep the cloak and stilts on as a disguise while in Azure City. Elan: Isn't someone going to notice that Belkar's missing from his cell? Roy: Shojo talked my dear father into providing a permanent illusion to cover things up... Roy: He said it's programmed to be indistinguishable from the real Belkar. The Azure City prison where an illusion of Belkar taunts the guards. Image of Belkar: Generic comment questioning your parentage. Jaemin: Oh, that is IT! I have had it with this guy's trash talk! Guard: Calm down, Jaemin, he's just trying to get you riled up. Image of Belkar: Mumbled statement disparaging your masculinity D&D Context * The Greater Mark of Justice is based on the D&D spell [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/markOfJustice.htm Mark of Justice]. Unlike the regular spell, the greater version seems to have a much more punishing effect when finally activated. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm Detect Magic] is a 0-level (cantrip) Wizard spell that is able to detect magical auras. Trivia * This is the only appearance of Jaemin, the prison guard. * Comic Number 42 was named [[Belkar Unleashed|Belkar 'Un'leashed]]. This comic's name may be a specific reference to that. External Links * 295}} View the comic * 5944}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Detect Magic Category:Uses Permanent Illusion Category:Roy Accepts Shojo's Job Offer and Reforges Greenhilt